


not because of these stars or lights, but us

by senseof_Hygge



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: Seoho and Hwanwoong are in love.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	not because of these stars or lights, but us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtyokhcin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtyokhcin/gifts).



> for my darling xy, happiest of birthdays!
> 
> I sat on this for nearly three weeks, thinking of how else to make it longer, then realized at the end of it all there wasn't more to add to this, it just exists both as a love letter from me to you and as a seowoong snippet, it need not be more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Seoho is, above everything else, something deific in the face of a quickly decaying, irreverent world. It is in the way he smiles, love held between each bone-white teeth, whispers of tender affection held in the dark of his eyes, devotion found in spades by the tips of his fingers, warm and kind and lovely.

It is the rare beauty found between each lash, the divinity in the hollow of his neck, the gasp caught between each laugh that is squeezed out from between his ribs. Seoho is beautiful, breathtakingly so, and Hwanwoong had ached to love him the moment he’d laid eyes on him.

Before anything else though, he is Hwanwoong’s beloved. He knows this by the peek of his pink tongue, the slope of his nose always pointed toward him, always pressed to his hair, his neck, his hands. Seoho is the starlight people long gone have once revered, prayers caught between their lips as they looked upon the planes of his face, brightness that could have rivaled the depths of the stars in the night sky. 

His devotion is found in the dead of life, where stillness creeps across the land with its haggard gait, the cut of its teeth bearing the promise of the inevitable. It finds Seoho staring back, glib tongue set between the divine curve of his lips, chasing it off with love on his sleeve and an easiness that quells even the most wretched of fears.

His love is found in the quiet of night, where everyone around them has settled like a stone upon the lake, breaching the surface and finding purchase in the silted bottom. Under the blanket of dark where Hwanwoong reaches for him and finds Seoho reaching back, catches the glint of love in his eyes, squeezed between each knuckle when Seoho kisses them.

His reverence is found mapped in the sky, settled between the impermanence of the clouds, always changing shape, form, silhouette, yet would find the ever-endurance of his love for Seoho. 

Onlookers seldom call it something fair. That Seoho isn’t loud and boisterous with his affection as he is with his words seems to whittle at their nerves, it draws their ire that Hwanwoong gives and never seems to get in return. It is a bane to their existence when Hwanwoong leans against the strong of his back and listens to the soothing of his bell-like laugh rumbling through. 

Yet, they turn their nose at the non-verbal, the non-physical, the non-brazen. It’s in the way that he lets Hwanwoong lean on him, the way he ruffles his hair when he’s tired, the way he smiles at him from across the room when noises press in on him from every direction. Seoho loves different, not less.

Seoho intertwines their hands for a brief moment, pressing them to his chest so Hwanwoong can feel the steady heartbeat thrumming under the back of his hand, and all at once the world melts away. What’s left is the tender smile on his face, teeth flashing like the waning of the moon, eclipsed by the soft of his lips.

“I love you.” Hwanwoong whispers, reverence cresting through him unbidden, lashes fluttering when Seoho presses their foreheads together. 

It is rare to find him in such a state, where his gaze is soft and his touch is softer, so open and brazen in the face of love. Hwanwoong tilts their heads closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, heart trembling when Seoho chases his lips, kissing him properly.

“I love you too.” he murmurs against Hwanwoong’s mouth, petal soft lips claiming his once more. Seoho kisses the way a deity may breathe life into something new, hands cupping his cheeks and thumb smoothing over his cheek bones, delicately licking the flame inside of him.

Housed by the palace of warmth Seoho has built, golden and bright, Hwanwoong settles in like the devout to the holy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@mechanicharin](https://twitter.com/mechanicharin)  
> find our darling xy on twt [@xtyokhcii](https://twitter.com/xtyokhcii)  
> !


End file.
